1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to genital wart treatments and more particularly pertains to a new genital wart treatment for treating and removing genital warts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Genital wart treatments are known in the prior art. More specifically, genital wart treatments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious treatments, notwithstanding the myriad of method encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,135; U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,660; U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,264; U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,265; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,664; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,747.